


A aposta 2

by magalud



Series: A aposta [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus perde uma aposta. A coisa vai mais além</p>
            </blockquote>





	A aposta 2

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: Beijos para quem betou: a Chris (que ficou apavorada) e a Bia (que disse que ficou abismada, sem reação e quase foi demitida porque betou no escritório!). As duas betaram na última hora, correndo, e foram uns amores. A Chris disse que podia ficar com traumas emocionais. O_O
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu. Só o que eu faço é deixá-los relaxados, divertindo-se às pampas.
> 
> Notas: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest,

 

Não fazia o mínimo sentido que ele estivesse ali. Curiosidade, talvez. Era uma força poderosa para Severus Snape.

 

Desde que Lily Evans passara 45 minutos cuidando de sua aparência, na semana anterior, Severus Snape tinha que admitir que as coisas tinham melhorado. Ele se olhou no espelho de manhã, para se barbear, e viu um rosto ligeiramente mais claro, mais leve. Ao ganhar uma aposta com o Slytherin, a monitora-chefe e colega do sétimo ano tinha conseguido acesso total a Severus e tratara de sua higiene pessoal. Lily tinha lavado os seus cabelos, cortado (ligeiramente) as pontas. Ao final, a moça não só tinha massageado seu couro cabeludo (Oh, a delícia!) como também tinha feito algo inesperado: usara cera de depilação (Oh, a indignidade!) para separar suas sobrancelhas.

 

O resultado tinha sido muito melhor do que ele podia admitir. Sua expressão não estava mais tão carrancuda, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tinha sido uma transformação tão radical. As pessoas notavam algo diferente nele, mas não sabiam dizer exatamente o que estava diferente. Apenas diziam que ele estava melhor, mais amigável, menos ameaçador.

 

Era impressão dele ou até mesmo o insuportável Black e a malta de celerados que ele liderava com Potter estavam menos agressivos desde então? Talvez Lily tivesse intervindo, mas ele achava pouco provável. Aquela súcia não se deteria apenas pelas palavras dela.

 

Fosse como fosse, Severus tomou todo o cuidado para não ser visto entrando no banheiro dos monitores na tarde do sábado da Lua Minguante. E, sim, ele tinha trazido um roupão e um par de shorts para usar. Não foi tão difícil, visto que a escola estava meio vazia pelo sábado de Hogsmeade. Severus fizera questão, porém, de conferir nos portões de Hogwarts se Potter e a caterva tinham saído da escola. Ele viu, ainda de manhã, o casalzinho de monitores-chefes se despedindo e Potter e os amigos descendo a colina para o vilarejo bruxo, enquanto Lily voltava para dentro do castelo.

 

Depois do almoço, Severus teve cuidado de não ser muito óbvio nem para seus amigos de Slytherin. O cuidado foi tão grande que ele entrou sem fazer qualquer barulho e então teve uma visão privilegiada.

 

Lily realmente estava lá, na borda da piscina, de costas para ele. Ela estava nua, sentada de lado sobre o roupão, suas formas irrepreensíveis totalmente expostas a ele por causa do coque que prendia os longos cabelos avermelhados. O rapaz não pôde evitar parar alguns minutos para admirar as curvas perfeitas, a cintura fina, as saliências da coluna vertebral levemente se destacando no corpo enxuto, os quadris generosos e bem-feitos dando à moça uma aparência perfeita de um instrumento musical. Um instrumento raro e lindo, do qual obviamente só poderiam vir melodias raras e lindas.

 

Lily parecia totalmente absorta na tarefa de passar sua varinha nas pernas torneadas e esticadas. A varinha emitia uma luz rosada suave, dissolvendo delicadamente os pêlos que insistiam em salpicar a pele de aspecto de pêssego. Depois ela pôs as pernas na água, com um ruído suave da ondulação na água, e aí ficou totalmente de costas para Severus, que não mais pôde ver o que ela fazia. Pela luz rosada, ele pôde apenas deduzir que ela continuava a tarefa de se livrar de pêlos supérfluos em alguma outra parte do corpo.

 

Depois de admirá-la silenciosamente mais um tempo, achou prudente anunciar sua presença, e voltou à porta, batendo-a com mais ruído. Viu a sereia pintada no vitral voltar-se para ele, depois voltar à tarefa de pentear os próprios cabelos.

 

Ainda sem aparecer, ele decidiu ficar de costas e chamou:

 

– Lily, você está aí?

 

– Severus? – Ele ouviu o ruído de água: ela tinha tirado as pernas da piscina. – Severus, você veio! Entre!

 

– Posso entrar?

 

Ela veio até ele, com as pernas molhadas deixando uma trilha de água no mármore claro, enrolada no roupão.

 

– Que bom que você veio! – Ela puxou-o. – Não tinha certeza se viria, mas estou muito feliz que tenha vindo.

 

– Hum... Mas o que você tinha em mente?

 

Lily sorriu:

 

– É dia de depilação, Severus!

 

Ele fechou a cara:

 

– Então eu vou voltar. Pode tirar da sua cabeça a idéia de que eu vou ficar parecendo uma garota, de pernas depiladas.

 

– Olha só como ficou bom – disse ela, abrindo o roupão na altura das coxas. – Passa a mão.

 

Severus hesitou, olhando para ela. Lily pegou a mão dele e colocou na sua própria perna:

 

– Assim, vê só. É superlisinha. Isso aumenta a sensibilidade.

 

– Eu não sou uma garota – ele repetiu, protestando.

 

– Severus, homens podem se beneficiar muito da depilação. Por exemplo, excesso de pêlos nos braços, no peito e nas costas pode afastar muitas garotas, sabia? E na bunda então? – Ela se aproximou dele, com um sorriso matreiro e abaixou a voz. – Sem falar no que eu já lhe contei sobre depilação erótica.

 

Severus tentou retirar a mão da perna dela, mas com uma suave resistência, Lily manteve-a onde estava, e sorriu para ele, enquanto a guiava mais para cima, a voz adquirindo um tom cada vez mais sensual:

 

– Quando eu depilo todos os meus pêlos púbicos, James fica enlouquecido. Aí ele exige que eu depile seu corpo também. Mas só aquela região. – Ela soltou um suspiro, enquanto levava a mão de Severus cada vez mais para cima. – E quando eu estou lisinha, eu fico toda acesa... Hum... Você não imagina o quanto...

 

Severus começou a perder o ritmo da respiração, ainda mais quando Lily se aproximou ainda mais dele, o sorriso cada vez mais lascivo. E então ela fez os longos dedos dele tocarem a sua pele lisa – num lugar que normalmente não estaria.

 

– Severus... – ela respirou, num sussurro. – Você tem mãos maravilhosas...

 

– Lily... O que... – A voz dele estava falhando. – O que está fazendo?

 

– Venha sentir como é bom ficar totalmente liso... Você vai adorar...

 

Ele estava ficando cada vez mais alarmado. Lily era sua amiga, ele admitia, mas jamais ele tivera qualquer outro tipo de pensamento a seu respeito. Especialmente porque Potter o trucidaria em praça pública, ajudado por Black, enquanto o lobisomem estaria afiando garras e presas à espera do que sobrasse.

 

E de repente ele estava com a mão _lá_. Nela.

 

– Lily! – Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

 

De repente, ela usou a outra mão para puxá-lo contra si:

 

– Oh, Severus... Não é gostoso?

 

– O que está fazendo?!

 

– Quando eu me depilo assim, sabe, Severus... minha libido aumenta. Eu me sinto quase como uma estrela pornô... e aí começo a agir feito uma. – A jovem continuava a apertá-lo contra seu corpo mal coberto pelo roupão que ameaçava abrir. – James diz que eu fico um animal. Insaciável.

 

– E o que você acha que James vai dizer * _disso_ *? – Ele tentava argumentar, mas Lily já estava tentando tirar-lhe as roupas, muito interessada. – Ele me odeia, mas depois disso, ele não vai me deixar vivo. Eu não quero morrer lenta e cruelmente, obrigado! Lily, eu... eu...

 

– Sh... Você fala demais. – Ela conjurou um colchão de casal para o chão. – Mármore é muito frio... Ah, Severus...

 

Ele sentiu que seu corpo também começava a reagir, e ainda tentou dizer, já sentindo o sangue fugir da cabeça:

 

– Mas... e se alguém entrar?

 

– Está tudo bem. Todo mundo sabe que eu ocupo o banheiro muito tempo sábados de Lua Minguante. Além disso, estão todos em Hogsmeade. Vamos ficar à vontade... James não precisa nem saber... – Lily soltou um sorriso mais do que safado, e Severus sentiu seu controle indo embora. – E eu ainda prometo fazer uma coisa que ninguém nunca fez por você.

 

– Lily...!

 

De repente a mão dela foi para as suas roupas, e o segurou num lugar que rapidamente reagia às suas investidas. Ele deu um pulo e ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda:

 

– Nossa, Severus! Não sabia que você se interessava. E ou você se interessa _*muito*,_ ou você anda escondendo um tesouro aí debaixo! Um tesouro de proporções bem gostosas, deixe-me dizer... Você nunca disse que era bem-dotado!

 

– Lily, isso é uma loucura! – Ele já começava a perder a ênfase, ainda mais quando ela já tinha conseguido tirar grande parte de sua roupa e espalmava a mão para pegar a varinha com um _Accio_. – O que vai fazer?

 

Ela virou a varinha para ele e apontou para o meio de suas pernas:

 

– Agora fique quieto só um minutinho.

 

Antes mesmo que Severus pudesse ficar alarmado, ela enunciou:

 

– _Depilate genitalia!_

 

Com uma sensação levemente refrescante, Severus pôde perceber a diferença de sua pele – agora nua e lisa – roçando contra o tecido de suas roupas. Ele arregalou os olhos e inspirou fortemente ao perceber que ele também agora estava sem pêlos púbicos. Lily deu um risinho diante da reação dele:

 

– Gostoso, é ou não é?

 

Por um momento, a sensação foi intensa que ele se esqueceu de tudo que estava acontecendo. Era algo inédito o que acontecia com seu corpo naquele momento. As sensações eram tão esquisitas e exóticas...

 

Severus mal notou que Lily se aproveitou de sua estupefação para retirar-lhe o resto das roupas e alojá-lo no colchão. Quando ele se deu conta, ele estava deitado, nu em pêlo – ou pele ao menos, com os pêlos que ainda lhe restavam. E Lily não perdera tempo.

 

Ela estava em cima de Severus, beijando-o como se o mundo fosse terminar dali a quinze minutos. Ainda assustado, ainda inseguro, sem saber direito o que pensar de tudo aquilo, Severus não resistiu. Em segundos, ele deixou de apenas não resistir e retribuía, entusiasmado, as carícias de sua amiga – afinal, ele rapidamente perdia a capacidade de raciocínio, ainda mais que Lily tinha passado a beijar outras partes de seu corpo, como o peito (que não precisava mesmo de qualquer feitiço depilatório) e de lá, ela desceu por seu abdômen até se deter na altura do umbigo.

 

Severus percebeu a sua intenção, e arregalou os olhos. Num reflexo, ele se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para ver até onde Lily iria. Ela notou o movimento dele e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes brilhantes estavam escuros com um sentimento que chegou a causar impacto em Severus: havia desejo irreprimível, lascívia desenfreada e uma paixão animal que o rapaz jamais tinha visto antes nos olhos doces de Lily. Aliás, ele realmente jamais veria Lily com os mesmos olhos de novo, com certeza.

 

Quem imaginaria que debaixo daquela aura de boa moça, toda certinha, pudesse se esconder um vulcão fogoso que entrava em erupção durante um ritual feminino prosaico como depilação? Na verdade, se Severus pudesse admitir, naquele momento, essa era parte de toda a atração. Uma parte escondida e proibida de Lily Evans.

 

Lily o encarava com um meio sorriso nos olhos, a boca entreaberta, como se estivesse a ponto de abocanhar uma guloseima cobiçada... E quando ela abaixou a cabeça e abocanhou seu prêmio, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou fervorosamente o nome de Merlin, os olhos fechados enxergando uma explosão de cores, o cérebro em curto-circuito.

 

O corpo dele começou a adquirir motricidade própria, e ele não conseguia se conter, controlado que era pelos carinhos de Lily. A moça usava as mãos também, e alternava os beijos, toques e lambidas por toda a região, que estava lisa como a de um bebê, sensível, transmitindo-lhe milhões de sensações. E Lily sabia como retirar cada uma daquelas sensações, fazendo dele uma impotente massa de músculos e terminais nervosos. O jovem sentiu sua ereção ficar plena sob os lábios da moça, que tentava abocanhar o máximo dela que podia, alternando lambidas com uma sucção intensa. Entre esses movimentos, ela também usava a língua nas duas delicadas esferas agora lisinhas, ou na pontinha do membro túrgido. Ou melhor ainda: quando a esperta Gryffindor passava a língua por baixo da cabeça do pênis, e o pobre Slytherin via estrelas.

 

Se pudesse pensar, Severus veria que estava à sua mercê daquela língua talentosa. Ele podia apenas sentir, e eram tantas as sensações que elas rapidamente se acumulavam, e ele mal podia respirar, quanto mais pensar, e tudo se passava tão rápido, tão gostoso, e ele não queria parar.

 

Foi Lily quem parou.

 

– Gnag...? – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

 

– Calma... – Ela ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dele, e a língua rosada lambeu os lábios, o sorriso mais do que safado. – Agora é que a coisa vai ficar boa.

 

Num movimento rápido, Lily se pôs de costas para Severus e manobrou o corpo de tal maneira a ficar de quatro sobre ele, na clássica posição conhecida como sessenta-e-nove. Quando os olhos de Severus se maravilharam com o que viam diante deles, ela retomou o que fazia antes, e ele também só pôde fazer o que devia: aproveitar a oportunidade.

 

– Que foi, Severus? Seu nariz não está atrapalhando, não? Olha, com imaginação, ele até que pode ser bem útil...

 

O que se podia responder a _isso_?

 

Lily falara sério quando mencionava sua excitação sexual exacerbada. Severus encontrou uma lubrificação para lá de excessiva entre suas dobras mais íntimas, todas visíveis devido à falta de pêlos, um brilho convidativo que o fez retornar o gesto de Lily e acariciá-la do mesmo modo. A moça soltou um gemido alto, mas não interrompeu o que fazia, ao contrário: lançou-se com ainda mais entusiasmo à tarefa, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo.

 

Severus não precisou de novo convite: deliciou-se no beijo mais íntimo, sua língua e lábios explorando a pele lisa, lambendo seus sucos com sofreguidão. Lily suspirava, gemia, mas não largava de seu prêmio, sem ignorar outras sensíveis áreas da região. Frente a frente com seu próprio prêmio, Severus não se negou a seguir seu exemplo e explorar todos os esconderijos mais recônditos da convidativa fruta diante de si.

 

Os gemidos de Lily se tornaram gritos abafados quando Severus decidiu experimentar também com seus dedos, dirigindo-os para o botãozinho rosado escondido sob as dobrinhas sensíveis. A garota reagiu passando a sugar a ereção generosa com intensidade dobrada, e Severus massageou o botãozinho, fazendo-a estremecer com um longo e sonoro suspiro. O aumento de lubrificação deu ao jovem Slytherin a certeza de que Lily tivera um clímax.

 

Ela se ergueu, ficando de joelhos, ofegante, o corpo ainda estremecendo com a força de seu prazer. Severus sentiu a pressão deliciosa daquela boca talentosa deixando seu membro e soltou um gemido de frustração. Ainda ofegando, Lily se virou para ele e tocou-lhe o peito, garantindo:

 

– Não tenha pressa... Quero que você goze em mim... Na piscina... Bolhas... água quente...

 

– Lily... – Ele viu quando ela se ergueu e dirigiu-se para a borda da imensa banheira. – Você... está nas poções?

 

– Poções?

 

– Para prevenir. O que James vai dizer se você ficar grávida e nascer um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes?

 

Marota, ela indagou:

 

– Que o filho é dele?

 

E riu alto, antes de cair na água e ir para a borda mais distante, chamando:

 

– Vem logo! Tá uma delícia!

 

Delícia foi cerca de 15 segundos mais tarde, quando Severus tinha encostado Lily contra a borda, os dois envoltos em espuma que rapidamente se desfazia à sua volta. Ele brincava com seus dedos nos biquinhos dos seios dela, e a moça revirava os olhos, suspirando:

 

– Sev...

 

– Lily, que loucura... – Ele massageava os dois seios agora, beijando o pescoço comprido dela, exposto pelo coque que resistia bravamente em manter os cabelos presos. – Que loucura.

 

– Severus, por que você não fica quieto e me deixa cuidar de você?

 

Por baixo da água, Lily agarrou sua ereção (que estava falhando) e usou os movimentos fluidos para fazer um movimento de vai-vem. Severus jamais tinha sido masturbado debaixo d'água, e não tinha idéia de que podia ser tão erótico. Além da pressão que Lily fazia em torno de seu membro, os movimentos também empurravam a água, e a sensação se amplificava nas ondas que se espalhavam pela área inteira.

 

Em questão de minutos, com Severus totalmente refeito, Lily ficou de costas para ele, agarrou a borda e inclinou-se para frente, oferecendo-se. Severus não hesitou em aceitar a oferta.

 

Mecânica dos fluidos. Eis a palavra Muggle para esses movimentos dos líquidos. Severus jurou que algumas das leis da mecânica de fluidos foram reescritas quando ele se encaixou entre as pernas de Lily, puxou-a pelos quadris e enterrou-se dentro de seu calor mesmo por baixo d'água. Ele decidiu penetrá-la de uma só vez, e aparentemente foi a decisão certa, porque ela jogou a cabeça para trás com um urro de prazer.

 

A partir daí, os movimentos da água transformaram-se em verdadeiras ondas, dissolvendo as bolhas e espumas, enquanto outros sons ecoavam pelo banheiro: os gritos e sons de ambos, entregues ao prazer em plena piscina do banheiro dos monitores. Tão ocupados estavam que não notaram os sons da Murta-Que-Geme, escondida atrás da pilastra, aproveitando a visão privilegiada para tentar conseguir algum prazer solitário na pós-vida.

 

Lily era tão apertada que Severus mal podia acreditar. Ele puxou-a contra seu corpo, sem perder o ritmo enquanto acariciava também os seios e seu ponto de prazer. A jovem parecia estar enlouquecida de desejo, e Severus também não estava muito atrás. Mas ele logo percebeu que a água, responsável por tantas emoções, estava interferindo na lubrificação mais íntima – um problema que nenhum dos dois antecipara.

 

Não havia jeito de resolver a situação: Severus puxou Lily para fora d'água, e ela tentou não protestar muito quando ele murmurou um feitiço secante e levou-a de volta para o colchão. Quando viu a sua intenção, Lily parou de reclamar, e prontamente se colocou na mesma posição: de quatro, as ancas erguidas. Ainda olhou por cima dos ombros, oferecendo-se.

 

Desta vez, porém, Severus cobriu seu corpo exposto de beijos e carícias, fazendo a moça derreter-se, ao mesmo tempo em que a mantinha naquela posição. Dedicou-se a estimular cada parte possível daquele corpo ardente, das costas, nuca e pés à parte de trás dos joelhos. De novo, beijou-a intimamente, e lá constatou que as carícias renovaram seus sucos naturais: ela estava pronta. E ele também.

 

Com calma, Severus entrou nela centímetro por centímetro, saboreando cada sensação. Lily parecia gostar disso, pois sensualmente moveu os quadris, rebolando para recebê-lo todo dentro de si. De novo, Severus sentiu o calor, a pressão a envolvê-lo, a inebriá-lo. Sem perceber, ele já estava mais uma vez acelerando o ritmo, escalando, sem piedade. Em tempo recorde, Lily passou de gemidos sensuais a gritos de prazer. Ele esperava que o local tinha sido protegido contra som, mas no momento não estava em condições de se incomodar com aquilo.

 

Era uma pena que Severus a tivesse penetrando por trás, imaginou, porque ele adoraria ver o rostinho da Srta. Perfeição transformado de prazer. Assim como o corpo de Lily exalava a sexo selvagem, seu rosto naquele momento deveria ser um retrato de luxúria e desejo depravado. Ele próprio também se sentia assim: depravado, potente, um macho. Não um cavalheiro (como ele sempre fora com Lily), mas um homem possuindo sua fêmea – e ela parecia estar adorando cada minuto de toda aquela perversão.

 

No ritmo que eles iam, obviamente nenhum dos dois ia conseguir resistir muito até a diversão chegar à sua conclusão natural.Severus sentiu-se como que voando até as estrelas e um clarão cegou-o ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se esvaziava totalmente, numa explosão inimaginável. Do jeito que Lily tremia e gritava duas oitavas acima de seu timbre normal, Severus concluiu que ela também estava vendo estrelas. Foi a última coisa que concluiu, pois seu corpo apagou, exaurido.

 

Quando Severus voltou a ter algum conhecimento sobre sua realidade, ele era um emaranhado de braços, pernas e cabelos compridos com Lily. A moça o encarava, os olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais do que o costume. Ao vê-lo voltar a si, ela beijou-lhe o peito:

 

– Olá... meu garanhão...

 

Severus a envolveu em seus braços:

 

– Olá...

 

Ela o beijou profundamente, Severus correspondeu à altura. Mas foi ele quem se separou:

 

– Lily... Eu estou confuso. Nunca antes você... mencionou...

 

Ela pôs um dedo nos lábios dele gentilmente:

 

– Severus... Não fique com idéias erradas. Agora nós estamos apenas... explorando...

 

– Então você não sente nada por mim?

 

– Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra, Severus.

 

– E James?

 

– Eu amo James. E isso não tem nada a ver com ele.

 

– Mas se ele souber....

 

– Mais tarde eu explico a ele. Ele vai entender.

 

– Talvez, se fosse outra pessoa. Mas James sempre me odiou. E a recíproca é verdadeira.

 

– Escute, James não está aqui. Espero que não use isso como uma espécie de vingança contra James, porque não é.

 

– Do que você está falando?

 

– De nós, aqui, fazendo isso. Nós somos amigos. Às vezes amigos fazem amor com amigos. Sem compromisso. Sem muitas emoções, sabe. Só curtindo.

 

– É isso que acabamos de fazer?

 

Lily abriu um sorriso dos mais safados:

 

– E quem disse que acabamos, seu apressadinho? – Ela habilmente saiu dos braços de Severus e pôs-se em cima dele, lambendo-lhe o avantajado nariz. – Eu vou querer um repeteco rapidinho...

 

Algo naquela voz, naqueles olhos, naquele beijo começou a reacender o desejo em Severus. Nada incomum para alguém com 17 anos, claro, mas aquela certamente era das recuperações mais rápidas do rapaz. Ainda mais quando Lily pôs-se a estimulá-lo, massageando o membro semi-ereto enquanto sussurrava no seu ouvido:

 

– Hum, que gostoso que você é, Severus. Todo peladinho... Duplamente peladinho... Quero mais de você todinho... Dentro de mim... Estou faminta por você...

 

Seu corpo respondia rapidamente aos carinhos, e ele os retribuiu, seus longos dedos explorando os lugares mais íntimos de Lily. A pele depilada realmente era muito convidativa aos toques suaves e prolongados. E havia tanta umidade... Lily estava molhadinha de desejo. O toque de Severus a fez rosnar de prazer, movimentando ainda mais a mão no seu pênis:

 

– Viu que eu tô prontinha para você? Ai, assim! Mais! Eu quero _isso..._ – Ela enfatizou o que queria ao dar um apertão no objeto de seu desejo. –... dentro de mim _agora_!... Vem, Severus, vem!

 

Severus não perdeu tempo.

 

Num movimento rápido e reflexos apurados, ele a deixou deitada de costas, afastou-lhe os joelhos e primeiro usou os dedos para brincar mais um pouco no botãozinho, apenas incitando-a. Lily suspirou alto, louca, mexendo a pelve, tentando empurrar os dedos para dentro, para apagar seu fogo, preenchê-la até o fundo.

 

– Calma...!

 

– Severus! Por favor! Não vou agüentar! Eu faço qualquer coisa, eu falo palavrão, fico em qualquer posição, mas por favor!! Não me deixe assim.

 

– Não tenho a mínima intenção de deixá-la, minha cara.

 

Mal disse essas palavras, ele posicionou-se bem onde ela queria e empurrou-se para dentro. Lily guinchou alto de prazer, e ele ergueu-lhe as pernas, apoiando-as contra seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o ritmo das investidas. Ela gritou ainda mais alto. Severus também estimulou seu ponto de prazer. Lily apertou os olhos, a cabeça movimentando-se de um lado para o outro, em êxtase total. Desta vez, o coque não conseguiu resistir e seus cabelos avermelhados se espalharam como uma cascata no colchão.

 

Enterrado totalmente dentro dela, Severus sentia os músculos internos dela o apertando, sinalizando múltiplos orgasmos, e ele mesmo estava a caminho de seu próprio clímax. Era uma questão de segundos.

 

Até que uma voz diferente soou no banheiro:

 

– Não sei se já vi alguma coisa mais sexy do que isso.

 

James Potter estava no banheiro.

 

Por algum motivo, aquilo precipitou o orgasmo de Severus, e ele tinha os olhos em James quando ejaculou no corpo de Lily, que ainda se contorcia, em ondas de orgasmos múltiplos.

 

Ela olhou para cima (James estava atrás dela) e abriu um sorriso enquanto ofegava:

 

– James...! Meu amor...!

 

Severus viu sêmen ainda pingar da ponta de seu pênis semi-ereto quando ele se separou de Lily de forma apressada. O monitor-chefe deu mais um passo, retirando a gravata, com um sorriso:

 

– Vocês gostariam de um pouco de companhia?

 

– Oh, meu querido, eu adoraria! – Lily se sentou, animada. – Vai ser divertido, não vai, Severus?

 

Ele ficou desconfiado:

 

– Potter? Aonde quer chegar?

 

James continuou tirando as roupas:

 

– Escute, Sniv... Quero dizer, Snape. Hoje é Lua Minguante, e Lily me disse que ia fazer a depilação de sempre. Eu sei que toda vez que ela se depila, nós temos horas e horas de sexo selvagem. Às vezes, temos... er... convidados também.

 

Severus arregalou os olhos:

 

– Convidados?

 

– Só foram duas vezes – garantiu James.

 

– Quem? – Severus inspirou fundo, respondendo à própria pergunta. – Claro. Black, eu aposto.

 

– E Remus, também. Juntos, é claro. – confirmou Lily. – Nossa, aquele dia eu estava realmente com muito... er... calor na bacurinha.

 

James caiu na gargalhada, já sem camisa e tirando as calças:

 

– Eu adoro essa palavra! Bacurinha! E também aquela outra, como é? Ah, sei! Furor interino!

 

– Bom, não dá para negar que existe um furor... – brincou Severus.

 

Já sem única peça de roupa, o jogador de quadribol de Gryffindor se aproximou de sua namorada, indagando:

 

– E aí, querida? Pronta para mais diversão?

 

– Claro, querido. E Severus daqui a pouco se recupera. Ele é rápido para armar a pistola, e sabe usá-la muito bem.

 

– Hum, por que não damos uma ajuda a ele?

 

– Não quer uma mãozinha também? – Lily tentou acariciá-lo, mas já o encontrou totalmente rígido. – Oh, que maravilha! Querido, você já está pronto?

 

– Claro, veja! – James deu uma reboladinha, fazendo sua ereção balançar. – Na Lua Minguante, eu sei que a diversão é garantida. Lily, meu bem, pode... tratar de mim?

 

– É só um minuto! – Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para o namorado. – _Depilate genitalia!_

 

Severus observou a ação do feitiço: os pêlos simplesmente se dissolveram por toda a região, virilha, coxas, o monte pubiano, escroto. O rapaz teve que admitir que a depilação tornava a área toda bem mais limpa e convidativa.

 

Encarar o pau duro de James Potter não parecia correto, mas Severus se deu conta de que ele parecia muito... atraente. Mesmo que fosse menor que seu próprio pênis, claro. Ele tinha que concordar com Lily: depilação erótica tinha mesmo seus atrativos.

 

– Uau! – James acariciou-se. – Isso sempre me dá uma sensação incrível! E então? Que tal dar a Snape aqui uma amostra da Ponte Militar?

 

Lily bateu palmas e ficou de joelhos:

 

– Isso! Ponte Militar! Eu adoro essa!

 

James pegou a mão dela e ergueu-a:

 

– Então vamos ter que trocar esse colchão. Snape, para trás.

 

Severus não entendia direito aonde isso ia parar, mas ergueu-se e deixou o colchão, decidido a apenas observar. James recuperou sua varinha com _Accio_ e transfigurar o colchão numa poltrona ampla, de veludo, vinho. Um almofadão idêntico formava parzinho com a poltrona.

 

– Hum – Lily aprovou – Muito bom. Eu adorei.

 

– Ótimo. Snape, como convidado, você fica com o lugar de honra: pode se sentar.

 

Ele obedeceu, ainda intrigado. James percebeu o desconforto e tranqüilizou-o:

 

– Não se preocupe. Basta relaxar.

 

Lily pegou o almofadão e colocou-o no chão, em frente a Severus, sorrindo:

 

– Isso, só relaxe. E aproveite.

 

Ela se ajoelhou no almofadão e, sem cerimônia, inclinou-se para se alojar entre as pernas de Severus e abocanhá-lo de uma vez só. Mais uma vez as sensações maravilhosas o invadiram, e ele achou aquilo absurdamente excitante. Observou, com excitação crescente, Lily dar-lhe um tratamento sem igual, a cabeça se movimentando sem parar, as expressões no seu rosto, a língua rosada a trabalhar. Ele não tinha nada a fazer, apenas olhar. Só aquilo já parecia bom demais.

 

James, claro não iria simplesmente ficar parado. Durante alguns minutos, o jovem contentou-se em olhar, preguiçosamente acariciando seu próprio membro inchado. Ele se ajoelhou atrás de sua namorada, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela. Com um movimento brusco, ele a agarrou pela cintura e puxou-a para perto dele. Lily usou os lábios em volta da ereção de Severus para se segurar, e o jovem Slytherin viu seu nível de excitação subir ainda mais.

 

Mas, quando James a penetrou por trás, e Lily também sentiu seu nível de excitação subir, Severus viu a coisa mais erótica: uma mulher servindo sexualmente a dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

 

James suspirou fundo:

 

– Eu adoro a Ponte Militar...

 

Finalmente Severus entendeu a analogia – na minúscula porção do cérebro que ainda funcionava. A ponte era Lily, promovendo a união de dois elementos. No caso, dois amantes, dois parceiros. E ela parecia dar conta do serviço muito bem.

 

Técnicas de felação que Severus lera em livros emprestados pelos colegas falavam no uso da língua em espirais ascendentes e separação de membrana entre a glande e a corona. Alguns livros davam nomes poéticos como "O vôo da borboleta", "O toque do colibri". Mas as coisas que Lily sabia fazer em seu pênis usando apenas a língua deveriam ser proibidas por lei. O pior de tudo é que ela estava fazendo todas ao mesmo tempo, naquele exato momento.

 

– Ela é ótima, não é? – James riu, sem interromper o que fazia.

 

Severus o olhou, sem acreditar. Ele queria _conversar_?

 

– Lily tem uma boca de 1 milhão de Galeões – continuou ele. – Com ela, eu gozo tanto que daria para encher baldes.

 

Severus voltou-se para Lily, achando tudo muito surreal. Lily o atacava com ainda mais entusiasmo, passando a sugá-lo com grande força. James insistiu:

 

– Ela fica taradinha por pica toda vez que se depila, cara. Não se contenta com uma só!

 

Antes que Severus pudesse responder, Lily passou a massageá-lo num lugar que ele jamais tinha imaginado, e ele viu cores por trás de seus olhos, de tão excitado. Aí ele se deu conta de que a cada palavra (ou palavrão) de James, Lily reagia. E reagia daquele jeito, ficando ainda mais enlouquecida de tesão.

 

Droga, assim ele ia terminar rápido demais.

 

Lily, sempre Lily, parecia notar isso e de repente se ergueu, seus lábios rosados e inchados ainda deram uma última saboreada antes de ficar ajoelhada.

 

– James, querido, não está na hora de uma espanhola?

 

– _Sí, sí, como nó?_ – brincou ele, desengajando-se dela e ficando de pé. – Não se preocupe, Snape, você fica onde está.

 

Lily também se ergueu, sorrindo:

 

– Só se prepare para brincar de cavalinho...

 

Severus sentiu sua ereção dar uma torcida, de tão interessada. Será que era o que ele estava pensando? Seja o que fosse, devia ser bom, porque James quase bateu palmas:

 

– Cavalaria Espanhola! Há quanto tempo não brincamos disso, hein? É só diminuir um pouquinho a poltrona... – ele usou a varinha e Severus sentiu-se chegando mais próximo do chão – ... e pronto!

 

A poltrona ficou bem mais baixa e essa foi a dica para Lily entrar em ação. Ela se posicionou de costas para Severus, pôs uma perna do lado dele e a outra do outro lado, e então se sentou sobre a sua ereção. Como estava extremamente lubrificada, ela praticamente engoliu o volume inteiro dentro de si. Severus uivou alto ao sentir a superfície apertada e quente envolvendo-o.

 

Após se ajeitar melhor tanto dentro de Severus quanto na poltrona, Lily começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, como se o cavalgasse. E era efetivamente uma cavalgada erótica, uma que a moça sabia fazer com perfeição, um ritmo alucinante. As sensações aumentaram tanto que Severus a puxou para si com força e levou as mãos até a frente de seu corpo, para agarrar seus seios. E aí teve uma surpresa.

 

É que entre os seios de Lily estava a ereção de James, sendo estimulada no esfrega-esfrega dos dois volumes da moça. Severus quase teve um troço de tanta lascívia ao perceber a mecânica da coisa. Quando mais Lily pulava e rebolava em cima de Severus, cavalgando-o com tesão, mais o pênis de James era estimulado entre seus seios, na posição consagrada como "a espanhola". Os três eram puras máquinas de sexo.

 

Se ele estivesse em condições de pensar, estaria admirado, mas como estava quase a ponto de gozar mais uma vez, seu cérebro não conseguia concatenar sequer um pensamento simples como esse.

 

Enlouquecido, Severus percorria as mãos pelo corpo de Lily, que ardia com as atenções e tentava proporcionar o máximo de prazer a James. Os três se envolveram num balé sensual e delirante, como se fosse uma corrida, uma na qual chegar era que menos importava, e sim correr, correr, correr... Os sons que eles emitiam, dos gemidos abafados de Lily, que de vez em quando arriscava provar as delícias do pênis de seu namorado (também lubrificado), os suspiros de James, pronto a explodir, até os murmúrios desarticulados de Severus, também extremamente próximo de gozar.

 

Impossível dizer quem detonou o orgasmo de quem. O certo é que Lily começou a gritar – mesmo com James em sua boca, e ela não queria deixar de chupá-lo com uma voracidade de uma tigresa no cio. Ela se movimentava tão rápido, cavalgando Severus, que parecia corcovear, os seios saltando. O Slytherin viu um arco-íris por trás de seus olhos, e também começou a se movimentar por debaixo dela, gemendo alto. A movimentação dos dois acendeu James, que deu o alerta de que "o banho de leite está chegando", o que agradou Lily imensamente.

 

Infelizmente, Severus não pôde participar do evento chamado de "fonte de leite". Ele despejou todo o seu líquido dentro de Lily, com um urro que deveria ter acordado até os pacientes da ala hospitalar no andar acima. Ele gozou longa e intensamente, seu corpo inteiro tremendo em espasmo de puro prazer. Lily também tremeu e esticou-se para trás, soltando um grito tão agudo que a sereia no vitral saiu de sua pedra e pulou para dentro d'água. Ao ver sua namorada nos píncaros da paixão, James não pôde mais se conter e deixou sua semente jorrar no corpo da moça, lambuzando-o no peito, no pescoço, queixo e rosto, com um spray aspergindo em várias direções.

 

Severus sentia como se seu corpo tivesse sido transformado em borracha por alguma poção ou feitiço, e Lily estava sentada sobre ele, também em estado semelhante. Os dois ofegavam alto, o barulho ecoando no grande banheiro. De repente, ele sentiu a poltrona suavemente se transfigurar numa cama grande, mas muito maior do que uma cama de casal comum. Obra de James, claro, que prontamente se juntou aos dois. Lily sorriu, satisfeita (em vários segundos) e se aninhou entre seus dois amantes.

 

– Uau, isso foi... fabuloso! – suspirou James. – Você estava inspirada, querida.

 

– Sim – concordou Severus. – Devo admitir que foi... fabuloso.

 

Lily riu suavemente:

 

– Nunca pensei em ver vocês dois concordando em alguma coisa.

 

– Outra coisa que com a qual precisamos concordar é o que acontece depois, Snive... quero dizer, Snape. Quando sairmos daqui, você não vai dizer uma palavra do que aconteceu.

 

– Ninguém iria me acreditar mesmo.

 

– Certo. Isso mesmo. De qualquer forma, ganhamos todos. Você ficou satisfeito, Lily realizou sua fantasia, eu me diverti...

 

– Espere um minuto – Severus olhou os dois. – Isso era uma fantasia de Lily?

 

– Há algum tempo – respondeu ela. – James não quis nem ouvir falar a princípio, mas eu jurava que, se você desse um trato no cabelo, nos dentes, na sobrancelha, a coisa mudaria de figura. Ele duvidou. Por isso eu entrei naquela estúpida aposta e lavei seu cabelo. Quando James viu você tratadinho, bonitinho, cheirosinho, ele mudou de idéia.

 

– Então... vocês sabiam que isso ia acontecer?

 

– Não, ninguém sabia se você seria atraído o suficiente. Ou se você apareceria no banheiro...

 

Lily o acariciou com carinho:

 

– Ainda bem que você veio. E, sabe, não precisa ser a única vez que isso acontece.

 

Severus ergueu a sobrancelha. Não para Lily, mas para James. Ele deu de ombros:

 

– Você sabe como ela fica na Lua Minguante. Insaciável. Eu faço o que posso, mas isso dura horas. E, se quer saber a verdade, eu gosto de olhar também. Isso é esquisito demais para você?

 

Severus pensou durante alguns segundos e respondeu:

 

– Não.

 

– Legal. Combinado?

 

– Quero ouvir Lily primeiro.

 

– Oh, Severus, por favor, diga que sim! – A moça olhou para ele, os olhos verdes pedinchões. E ainda escorregou a mão safada para o meio de suas pernas. – Com seus... atributos, vamos nos divertir muito.

 

Ele a olhou, mas ela já estava de novo entusiasmada. Então só o que resta a ele era responder:

 

– Está bem. Combinado.

 

– Ótimo! – Lily já tinha as duas mãos entre as pernas de Severus. – Garanto que você não vai nunca mais esquecer uma Lua Minguante.

 

– Ou de preparar uma poção afrodisíaca na véspera – disse ele. – É bem-vindo para também fazer uso da poção, Potter.

 

– E por que não? Olha só: ela já está pronta para mais. A mulher não tem limite! Nem controle.

 

– James, vamos mostrar para Severus como faz o Cachorrinho Pervertido! E o Sapinho Travesso! Ou a gente pode chamar o Sirius e fazer a Gangorra do Polvo!!

 

– A gente iria precisar do Remus, também. E do Peter. Querida, vamos apenas fazer o básico, tá bom? Exploração das Profundezas, quem sabe a Cobra Sapeca.

 

Severus quis saber:

 

– De onde vocês tiram esses nomes?

 

James sorriu:

 

– Não se preocupe. Você mesmo vai poder inventar alguns, aposto.

 

– Hum... Vamos ver se eu me inspiro.

 

Lily já estava passeando a língua talentosa por locais totalmente sem pêlo de seu corpo, dando-lhe inspiração.

 

E Severus Snape teve muito, muito em que se inspirar durante as tardes de sábado em que a lua estava minguando.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
